The Stories of a Very Annoyed Piano Man
by Show-The-Love
Summary: These are a couple of one shots of the Glee Club singing songs from Brad's POV. Prompts and suggestions are always welcome!
1. Make 'Em Laugh

**A/N: Well, here is a little One-shot of what I think Brad's thinking about while Mike and Mr. Shue are singing Make 'em laugh.**

**I suggest watching the video of them performing it first. **

Mike Chang is annoying. Well, he's annoying me at the moment. He's sitting next to mean, leaning over my beautiful piano and talking about some dance move that he just learned, as if I care. Which I don't. I'm just sitting here, acting like I'm listening and nodding when I felt it was necessary to nod. We are sitting on the stage in the auditorium while everyone around us are setting up for some production that I'm not involved in. I'm just here to play a random tune from time to time to make sure no one gets bored.

Mike Chang suddenly stopped talking, and looked over the piano. I silently thanked whoever it was that made Mike stop and looked over. Mr. Shue is standing over my piano, looking down at Mike. And here I thought he was sick. What a liar.

"Mr. Shue! So glad you're better! We can't win sectionals without you."

Well obviously not, Mike. He's kinda your director. Wow, this kid is _daft._

"Mike, I know. Now, I'm going to run through a number here, and after a bit your gonna join in. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright."

Well, Will seems extremely enthusiastic. That means he either wants me to sing something by Journey or some huge show-tune with lots of dancing. He motions with his hand for me to start playing, so I just play a few random notes to see what he starts to sing. Wow, these people expect me to read minds or something. Can't they just tell me what to play before singing? Is that really so hard?

_Though the world is full of a number of things, _

_I'm sure we should all be as happy as, but are we? _

Oh, he's singing _this_ song. Was it really so hard to just ask me to play Make 'Em Laugh?

_No! _

Will suddenly bangs down on my keys. I look up at him, surprised.

_Defiantly no! _

He bangs down on them again! Will! Stop! Let me play!

_Decidedly no! _

He bangs down again! Alright I give up, he can play if he wants. I just throw my hands up, surrendering.

_Uh-uh. _

Oh my God. Will just STOMPED down on my keys. He STEPPED on them. How can he even reach his foot up that high to step on them? What is wrong with this guy?

_Short people have looong faces_

_and big people have little faces _

_Big people have little humor _

_and small people have no humor at all_

_And in the words of an immortal god _

_Samuel J Snodgrass _

Will jumps on top of my piano and holds his hand out to Mike. Damn it Shuester! Get off my piano! It's not meant for sitting on!

_As he was about to be lead to the guillotine_

Wait, somethings wrong. I look over to the left side of the piano and see Mick walking on my piano. _MIKE IS WALKING ON MY PIANO. _What is wrong with him? Doesn't he realize that this is an instrument, not some dance floor?

_Make 'em laugh _

_Make 'em laugh_

Thank god, they finally got off my piano.

Jeeze, don't these people have any respect?

_Don't you know everyone wants to laugh? _

Ow! What? Why are they hitting me with hats? What the hell did I ever do to them? Ow! Stop hitting me!

_My dad said, be an actor my son _

Wow, now they're on the floor. Well that's normal. At least they're leaving me alone.

_but be a comical one.'_

_They'll be standing in lines_

_for those old honky tonk monkeyshines _

Wait are they doing scissor kicks? What? Why?

_Now you can study Shakespeare and be quiet elite _

What kind of fancy move did they just do with their hats? Wow I need to learn how to do that...

_And you can charm the critics and have nothing to eat_

_Just slip on a banana peel _

_The world's at your feet _

Wait, why are they now sitting next to me? Oh god now they're leaning on me! Get off me! How 'bout you don't touch me, kay?

_Make 'em laugh _

Now they're putting their hats on my head? Why? I don't want their hats! Just cause they don't want the poor hats doesn't mean they can just hand them off to me…

_Make 'em laugh _

Actually, I kind of like the Fedora, I think I'll keep that one. But that other hat… ew.

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em… _

Okay, so Mike fell the floor and Will is sitting on a plank of wood. Is this considered normal nowadays? Ya know, I actually should be used to this by now… the glee club kids are always doing things like this...

_Make 'em laugh _

_Don't ya know everyone wants to laugh _

_My grandpa said go out and tell 'em a joke _

And now Mike hit his head on said plank of wood and has fallen to the ground… someone should bring him to a hospital to see if he got a concussion.

_but give it plenty of hope_

Shue! Check if this kid's got a concussion! God damn it, stop dancing!

_Let 'em roar, let 'em scream_

_Take a fall_

_But a wall_

_Split a seam_

Oh, he's dancing again. Okay I bet he's fine.

_You start off by pretending your a dancer with grace_

_You wiggle 'til they're giggling all over the place _

Now they're climbing on sofas? Ugh, the furniture is gonna get ruined and they won't be able to use it for their stupid show and damn it Will, stop ruining kid's dreams of using sofas for shows!

_and then you get a great custard pie in the face_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

Wait, what's that Artie kid doing? Is he folding a sheet? Wow, he's been spending like five minutes trying to fold that sheet. Someone should really help him out. Seriously, he looks like he's having some trouble. I'd help but… I'm playing the piano… and no one interrupts me when I play the piano…

And what's with the goggles? He's not doing anything that could hurt his eyes, he's just folding a freaking sheet! Sometimes I worry about these glee clubbers.

Oh, crap. I think Shue just ran into a door. Really Will? I think you need to get your eyes checked or something…

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh _

_Don't ya know everyone wants to laugh?_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

Wait, do those guys need medical attention? They're rolling around on the floor and laughing…

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

No, not medical attention. I think they need to be checked into the Asylum or something.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Hahahahahahahaha _

_Make 'em laugh_

_Hahahahahaha_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Hahahaha_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

And now they've fallen to the floor. Great. Well I'm not helping them up. Hey! Maybe that Artie kid can help after he's finally done folding that sheet.

**A/n: Sorry for the crap ending. I hope you all liked it. I might end up doing more songs from Brad's POV, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

**Review and all that jazz!**


	2. Endless Love

**A/n: I wrote this at 4:30am, so sorry if it isn't very good… I just really needed to update this story… and my other glee story… and my Harry Potter story… and wow I suck at updating…**

**ANYWAY! Please enjoy Brad's interpretation of Rachel's craziness in Endless Love.**

Another boring day at another boring Glee Club meeting, or at least that's what I think. No one really cares about my thoughts, but I think they're pretty genius. Anyway, today's lesson is ballads. Now, I love ballads as much as the next piano player, but making a glee club filled with teenagers with raging hormones sing love songs is kinda a recipe for disaster.

Will pulls out some old, black top hat that I'm pretty sure belonged to him and not the drama department, and started talking about how everyone's names were in the hat and yada yada yada. Again, this club is _boring_.

Then, someone points out that Matt, whoever the hell that is, found a spider in his ear. I look around the room, seeing that no one was reacting to the fact that this Matt guy found a _SPIDER _in his _EAR. _Was this a normal occurrence for their generation? Am I the only one alarmed by the fact that an 8 legged insect crawled into a kid's ear and was just hanging out in there?

Wait a second… did Will just say he was gonna put his name into the hat? Well, things might just get a little more interesting. I sit up a bit straighter and wait for everyone to pick the names out of the hat. So, Puck is with Mercedes (Well, that's one combination that's totally gonna work out! Note that that sentence was dripping with sarcasm), Artie is with Quinn (I'm pretty sure these two have only said two words to each other in all their years of high school. This'll be fun to watch.), Finn is with Kurt (This will most certainly be fun to watch! I can see it now, Kurt singing a heartfelt love song that's dripping with emotion and Finn just standing there like the awkward baby hippo that he is), The asian girl got the asian boy (Why am I not surprised?), and Santana got Brittany (I suspect a song about two college girls getting drunk and making out).

So wait… does that mean? No… it can't… Is Rachel Berry paired with Will? Oh things just got so much more interesting. I take back everything I said about this club meeting being boring.

"Would you mind clarifying what kind of songs you want us to sing," says the wheelchair kid.

"Why don't you let Mr. Shuester and I demonstrate." Wait? A demonstration? Oh this is gold! I wish I could play the piano and video tape at the same time.

"Brad, Endless Love in B-flat, please."

I was too shocked by the fact that she actually told me what song she wanted to sing to comprehend what the song was. It was flippin' _Endless Love. _Now I really wish I could video tape this, for blackmailing purposes and for my own entertainment.

I start playing, trying to keep a straight face to hide my excitement for Rachel and Will's embarrassment that was sure to come. Seriously, a student and a teacher could _not _sing this song without getting uncomfortable or embarrassed.

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

_My first love_

_With every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

Oh my god. What kind of expression is Rachel wearing on her face? Is that… attraction? Is Rachel Berry feeling some sort of attraction towards Will? I give Will a look that I hope says, _'Well, you're screwed. Good luck with that, bud.'_

_And I (I)_

_I want to share _

_All my love with you_

Okay, so now she's circling the piano toward Will. You poor, poor soul. She looks so smitten. I literally have to bite my tongue to stop from laughing.

_No one else would do _

Oh god. Now Will is literally running away from her, walking around the piano behind me and the opposite direction of Rachel. I look up at him and roll my eyes. He's actually _running away _from her. As in fleeing, as in, he is frightened of this teenager.

_And your eyes (Your eyes, your eyes) _

Now Will is raising his eyebrows with some sort of confused expression, as if saying_ 'What the hell is going on? Why is she chasing me? This was a really bad idea.' _And to that, I say no shit.

_They tell me how much you care_

Will put a chair between them, as if it is some sort of barricade that he could use to block Rachel from coming any closer. Yeah, sure, it looks like the freaking Great Wall of China couldn't stop this girl. She looks _crazy. _

_Oh yeah_

_You will always be_

_My endless love _

Shue started to back away slowly, as if Rachel was a lion ready to pounce and the only way he could think that might help him come out alive was to stay come and back away. Wow, this metaphor is actually extremely accurate.

_Woah_

_Oh love_

Oh god. Now they're back at the piano. My poor piano. That teenager is gonna get her hormones all over it. Ew.

_I'll be that fool_

_for you_

_I sure_

Will looks like he's gonna be sick. I'm gonna be sick. This chick looks like she's gonna jump him. Ew. that is not a pretty picture. Now all I can think about is that… NO. STOP. QUICK THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE! Uhh.. wow… look at that weather… it's just so… weather-y…

_You will know (You know I don't mind)_

_And yes you'll be the only one_

_Cause no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love (My love, my love)_

_My endless love_

Thank god that song is over. That was just uncomfortable. This girl needs to learn how to control her freaking hormones like a normal human being. Will looks scared out of his mind, she looks like she's ready to jump him, and everyone else is just about to start laughing. Great… now I'm thinking about her jumping Will again. I think it's time to visit a homeless shelter and look at a bunch of dirty, smelly, homeless people who know how to control their hormones.

**A/n: Well, here it is! I hope you like it! Please feel free to review with song you would like me to write. I'm always open to prompts!**

**Review and all that jazz**


End file.
